memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Best of Both Worlds (episode)
FA status Nomination * Self-nomination: I've tried to improve the episode summary, incorporating the best (at least, IMO) words and phrases that were already there but changing or removing faulty grammar, etc. I've also thoroughly researched the background of the episode's creation, using multiple different sources. There still exists a few informative notes that were already in the bg info section when I started adding to the article, making it more of a group effort than my singular input. --Defiant 11:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - 15:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' I especially like the way background information is collected from several different sources -Sennim 18:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Support', for the reasons mentioned above. -Mdettweiler 16:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Support', I love the loads of background info :). --Nero210 23:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Removed notes Nits I have removed the following nits, since nit picking is not suitable in an encyclopedia entry, as agreed upon at Ten Forward. :Look closely at the screen in the observation lounge scenes. The panel to the side keeps moving up and down slightly. :When Wesley folded his three-of-a-kind jacks, everyone but Riker and Shelby was in shock, but looking at Riker's cards, he has a 7, 8, 10, 9 of hearts. Even with three jacks, an experienced poker player would still be wary of a hand like Riker's. There is also a note about the team beaming down to what is supposed to be the center of New Providence, only to end up on the outskirts. This may or may not be considered nit-pickery, so I'll leave it in for now. Lemme know what you guys think about it, though. --From Andoria with Love 03:47, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :31dot removed the following note for nitpicking: :*''* In Act 1, as Commander Riker is leaving Commander Shelby's quarters, he tells her the poker game takes place "at 17 hundred hours, at 8:00." In military time, 17 hundred hours equates to 5:00 p.m., not 8:00 p.m.'' :This was incorrect anyway. Riker actually said the game was at 17:00 on deck eight.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Removing more nits I just removed the following nits as per MA policy. * When the away team beams to the surface of Jouret IV, dialog clearly states that their location was the center of New Providence. However they appear to be standing at the edge of the crater created when the Borg "scooped" the colony off the planet, indicating that they were in fact standing on the outskirts. On the other hand, O'Brien may have simply been speaking idiomatically - his phrase "the center of town" could possibly have been intended to convey that the coordinates were indeed correct, rather than comment on said coordinates relationship with the actual settlement. * While the Borg appeared to be interested only in acquiring technology in their first appearance ( ), this episode is the first to establish their practice of assimilation. This became their driving force in all further Borg appearances. * When Shelby is initially explaining the drop in power generation after the Enterprise defeats the Borg tractor beam, the movie on the viewscreen correctly shows a decrease in "Borg power generation" (the second bar graph near the bottom of the screen) at the moment the tractor beam breaks contact. When Shelby asks Riker to take another look and plays the movie again in slow motion, the bar reading "Borg power generation" no longer drops suddenly when the movie shows the beam breaking contact. * As Shelby and Riker enter the turbolift, Shelby calls for "Deck 8, Battle bridge," establishing the location of the battle bridge on Deck 8. The episode establishes the battle bridge as being located on Deck 17. --Nmajmani 23:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I think the second note is valid, because it's not really an inconsistency but rather a development in how the borg are portrayed. Additionally, it might be a good background note at assimilation. I agree with the rest though.– Cleanse 01:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think the first one could be somehow rewritten so it's not a nit (I do, and don't agree with the reasoning to not have nits on here, but eh), simply because it does cause confusion. Maybe a silly note of some kind of how O'Brien might not have been literal in the "center of town" line? --Terran Officer 18:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Removed notes I removed the following note, which is an opinion that has lacked citation for awhile: * This episode is credited with bringing The Next Generation out of the shadow of its predecessor with its cinematic style of story and scope. As for the following, it is more appropriate to Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television), where it seems to be already: *Seth MacFarlane and David A. Goodman are both avid Trekkies and hoped to use the ending music from "The Best of Both Worlds" and a if they ever got up to 100 episodes of their show . Unfortunately, they couldn't get the rights from Paramount Pictures so instead they had Ron Jones, composer for both Star Trek: The Next Generation and Family Guy, use a similar cliffhanger cue for their , " ". – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Removed Quote I removed: "Data was available. I took him, we came." ~Shelby I didn't feel it was a particularly memorable quote as far as moving forward the plot of the episode. The only reason I can consider it a memorable quote is not entirely appropriate. Satyrquaze 15:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Removed the following exchanges: "Will...what the hell are you still doing here?" "Sir?" "You've been offered the ''Melbourne." "''I've decided not to pursue that commission at this time." "She's a fine ship, Will." "Yes, but she's not the ''Enterprise." : - '''Picard' and Riker "Captain, ''you are being hailed." "''I am?" "Yes, Captain, by name." "Data, is it the same ship we faced at J-25?" "Uncertain, Commander, but the dimensions are precisely the same." "On screen! I am Captain Jean-Luc Pica–" "Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship ''Enterprise – Registry: N-C-C-One-Seven-Zero-One-D. You will lower your shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our vessel. If you do not co-operate, we will destroy your ship." "''You have committed acts of aggression against the United Federation of Planets! If you do not withdraw immediately–" "You will surrender yourself or we will destroy your ship. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand us." : - Worf, Picard, Riker, Data, and the Borg "Captain Jean-Luc Picard, you lead the strongest ship of the Federation fleet. You speak for your people." "I have nothing to say to you. And I will resist you with my last ounce of strength!" "Strength is irrelevant. Resistance is futile. We wish to improve ourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service ours." "Impossible! My culture is based on freedom and self-determination!" "Freedom is irrelevant. Self-determination is irrelevant. You must comply." "We would rather die." "Death is irrelevant. Your archaic cultures are authority driven. To facilitate our introduction into your societies, it has been decided that a Human voice will speak for us in all communications. You have been chosen to be that voice." : - The Borg and Picard 31dot (talk) 00:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Removed from background I removed: * This episode is one of only a few, in the entirety of The Next Generation, to show a crew member sitting at one of the pull-out chairs at the bridge's rear stations. In this case, Geordi La Forge can be seen sitting at the Engineering station. from the continuity section, as crewmembers are seen sitting in those chairs like, every episode. -Angry Future Romulan 15:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not according to the episode's text commentary, which is where I took the fact from. --Defiant 16:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I removed this note from the bginfo area, as it's a nitpick: "At 31:47 into Part 1, the Borg that threw both Riker and Worf to the ground has somehow managed to run around the bridge, as only a few seconds earlier he was in front of the battle bridge turbo lift, but then he beams off from in front of the Ready Room." --Defiant (talk) 21:29, March 18, 2018 (UTC) DVD Borg menu treatments Is it appropriate to add a note that this episode, and its sequel, are the only two episodes to have menu treatments in the TNG DVDs out of the whole Series. They look like assimilated borg menus, like the First Contact DVD, and have a borg sound theme. -Nmajmani 01:06, 11 July 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani DVD Edited? I watched it tonight and wow! this is the UK slimline DVD version of Pt I & II and it has cut some scenes including Hanson's "Freshman" speech and Picard's tear. Anyone know why? thanks. TNGfan-- 06:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Peer review I believe this article is of potential FA status, but I'm a bit unsure about whether to keep rewriting the summary, as I don't want it to become overlong. Any and all comments of constructive criticism would be much appreciated, particularly if relating to the episode summary. Do you think it's fine as is, etc? Also, I'm interested in adding details of deleted moments from the script, but I'm uncertain as to the best format for this - i.e., summarized details, or script extracts notated verbatim. --Defiant 12:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Since leaving the above post, I've reviewed other episode summaries of Featured Articles and noticed that, comparatively, my rewritten first two acts are quite short, so I'll continue with the "rewrite" (which really isn't a pure rewrite at all, as I've been incorporating info already on the page. Anyway, I'll continue to do that!) I'm still curious about the best procedure of documenting the deleted portions of the script, so any advice about that would be much appreciated. --Defiant 10:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Longer is not always better. As I've read it the summary covers the storyline well enough. I'll excuse myself though form grammar, format and such since I'm a non-native English-speaker and leave that up to more experienced proof-readers. As for the non-aired or deleted script portions; It's treatment is non-canon, judging from other entries where such material is considered and I believe it is MA-policy as well, but where incorporated it is treated as background-information using the background-template ( ). Hope this helps, regards--Sennim 15:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've long been aware that such info is non-canon and I was asking about how to add it specifically to the bg info section. The question is whether to summarize the deleted events or to exactly copy the scripted versions of those scenes. --Defiant 15:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I think summarizing would be in order, it would match the style of the main summarizing, but that's my opinion. Regards,--Sennim 15:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks for that advice. I'll do that and see how it's received by others. :) --Defiant 15:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) summary I can't believe this has no summary! Too bad Spike TV just finished its run of TNG, which means now they start all over again - I can never catch it on the right day because of that damned three-showing schedule. Makon 09:56, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) mosquito borg reference The last part of the continuity section currently reads: * Dr. Crusher, likening the Borg to mosquitoes, echoes the original idea for the Borg, as they were at first conceived of as a race of insects before this concept was dropped due to budgetary reasons. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) While the citation is correct with regard to the original idea of the borg, Crusher does not liken the borg to mosquitoes in the dialog. Instead, she likens the away team to mosquitoes, and likens the borg to whatever scratches the itch. However, I have not changed anything as I am unfamiliar with Memory Alpha policies. I am hopeful that a more experienced editor might correct this section. :You are correct, and so I have removed the note.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Anon edit Hi just edited the article mentioning that 11 crew members were killed when the Borg attacked. 15:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC)